


Uncharted (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Category: Warm Bodies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jump-start my kaleidoscope heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncharted (vid)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellpenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellpenguin/gifts).



> Made in Festivids 2013 for [](http://hellpenguin.livejournal.com/profile)[**hellpenguin**](http://hellpenguin.livejournal.com/)! Thanks so much for the prompt, and I'm sorry I wasn't able to use the song you requested. I hope you enjoyed the vid anyway! Also, all my thanks to [](http://kuwdora.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kuwdora.livejournal.com/)**kuwdora** for coming to last-minute vidsong rescue after my third attempted song (and most of a vid) crashed and burned. That was an epic save and you are a rock star.

**Song:** "Uncharted" by Sara Bareilles  
 **Source:** Warm Bodies

_Jump-start my kaleidoscope heart._

**Download:** [right-click and save, please.](http://sweetestdrain.com/vids/uncharted_signed.mp4) [mp4, watch with VLC player]  
 **OR watch streaming version:**

**Notes:** Made in Festivids 2013 for [](http://hellpenguin.livejournal.com/profile)[**hellpenguin**](http://hellpenguin.livejournal.com/)! Thanks so much for the prompt, and I'm sorry I wasn't able to use the song you requested. I hope you enjoyed the vid anyway! Also, all my thanks to [](http://kuwdora.livejournal.com/profile)[**kuwdora**](http://kuwdora.livejournal.com/) for coming to last-minute vidsong rescue after my third attempted song (and most of a vid) crashed and burned. That was an epic save and you are a rock star.


End file.
